Near Field Communication (NFC) technology is a necessary technology for electrical products in the future and has a large market. In existing NFC products, the antenna is generally disposed on one side of a battery or adhered in a shell, in a common way of forming a coil with metal wiring on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) and then adhering the PCB or the FPC, which has the coil, to the battery or the shell. Disadvantage of the existing NFC products mainly is that: with frequent disassembly and assembly of the battery and the shell, wiring of the NFC antenna is prone to wear off or to have a problem of inaccurate alignment, which eventually causes deterioration of antenna signal and affects the function of the NFC products. In addition, the antenna of the NFC product is normally located inside the shell of the electrical product, and in a case of metal shell, signal transmission of the NFC signal may be affected; therefore the choice of strong metal for the shell of the electrical product is limited.
For example, lots of electrical products equipped with a NFC antenna and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displayer have above problems. The so-called OLED is a kind of emerging flat-panel displayer which has advantages of active luminescence, high contrast, fast response, and thin and light design, and is known as a new generation of displayer that may displace liquid crystal displayer (LCD). The principle of light emitting in the OLED is that functional layers including a charge injection layer, a charge transfer layer and a luminous layer are disposed between an anode and a cathode, and the OLED may emit light through applying a proper voltage between the electrodes. At present, an organic light-emitting diode displayer having a touch function mainly includes “In-cell” and “On-cell” structures. In the “On-cell” structure which is becoming popular, a touch sensing layer is separated from an integrated circuit (IC) layer integrated with a second electrode; in the “In-cell” structure, the touch sensing layer is integrated with the IC layer integrated with the second electrode.
In the unreasonable way of disposing a NFC antenna for an electrical product, which is equipped with the NFC antenna and an organic light-emitting diode displayer, wiring of the NFC antenna is prone to wear off or to have an inaccurate alignment, which may cause deterioration of signal quality and may limit the choice for a shell of the electrical product. Since the integration of the NFC antenna is allowable in the process of producing the organic light-emitting diode displayer, it is desirable to design a new organic light-emitting diode displayer integrated with a NFC antenna to solve above problems.